Dear, Diary
by rainysunshine01
Summary: While snooping in Nephthys room Set and Isis run into a ton of Nephthys diaries! Set decides to keep them for himself, But if Nephthys finds out he is sooooo dead! what will happen read and find out! I am taking suggestions so feel free to comment please dont email me I might not see it if you do! Just comments! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry! I don't want to get caught" Isis hissed

"I'm hurrying! It takes awhile to pick a lock you know" Set hissed back while frantically jiggling the bobby-pin into the lock

"how long again did she say she'd be gone?" Isis asked

"One hour" Set replied twisting the pin back and forth

Isis looked pale "Oh crap hurry you worthless piece of-"

"got it!" Set announced happily shoving the door open

"Move over Evil day" Isis said greedily while shoving Set to the side

"Geez your welcome" Set grumbled as Isis rushed into Nephthys's large bedroom, Her blue walls seemed so warm and inviting.

"She has a really nice room" Isis noticed out loud

"Yeah" Set announced walking around and picking up practically everything

"Set! don't touch anything!" Isis screeched

"Why?" Set asked examining her perfume

"Because she might check for fingerprints "Isis said Set gave her a weird look

"your being paranoid" He said smelling the pink bottle

"Ugh, Just help me look for the bottle of poison" Isis instructed annoyed

"Fine, Let me give you hint it will be in the last place you look" Set said investigating her bookshelf

"Thanks Set your so helpful" Isis said sarcastically

"Yep, that's why I'm here" He said now eyeing her dresser. Isis saw this and quickly butt in before he did anything stupid (Not that breaking into her room was already stupid)

"Set don't look in her drawers you creep" She scolded grabbing the god of evil by the collar and forcing him to sit down on a small chair

"Hey!" Set whined

"Shut up, Sit down and keep your hands to yourself, don't touch anything in here. Got it?" She said sternly

"Yeah...Mom" He mumbled that last bit

"Good thank you" She said turning around to peek into her closet for the jar of poison she needed

"Why do you even need that jar?" Set asked obviously bored

"Because I just leaned that I can cast some super powerful spells, but first I need to make a potion to drink so that I don't hurt myself trying to cast the spell" Isis explained to him while looking through the rows and rows of jars Nephthys kept on her shelf

"Why does she need soooo many jars?" Isis asked to nobody in particular

"I dunno, Why does she have so many books" Set said, Isis twirled around to see Set still sitting in the chair but he was pointing to a shelf on her wall stacked with random books, mostly cook books. But the odd thing was Nephthys hates cooking

"hmm odd" Isis said walking over to stand next to Set, He reached out to grab one of the cook books

"wait, we shouldn't make it look like we've been here" She said grabbing his arm

"relax Isis I'll put it back" He said grabbing the book behind it was another book it was a rough leather book dyed blue, Set pulled out that book as well.

"hmmm It says all Twenty Three Thousand Years of My Life" Set read out loud then flipping it open

"Set maybe we shouldn't-" Isis began but noticed more books identical to the book Set was holding

"Hmm" She thought grabbing them all out

"Holy Horus! there's Five more! And there waayy bigger than that one!" She exclaimed picking up the thick books

"wow" Set whispered under his breathe

"What?" Isis asked looking up at him questioning

"these are her Diaries" Set said smiling as he flipped through a section on her thoughts about childhood

"what! Maybe we shouldn't be snooping through her life like this, It's a total invasion of property! And plus Set if she finds out we are soooo dead!" Isis said concerned

"Nah, I'll just read this one chapter" He said reading a chapter on what she though about her siblings

Isis itched to read that but she knew it was wrong. Set was reading it and knew is was wrong but didn't really care.

"i really want to know if she still loves me" He thought to himself

"Helloooo? Is anyone here?" they heard Nephthys smooth voice call up the stairs to them

"Crap" Isis mumbled panicking, Set swore in ancient Egyptian. Just then Isis spotted the Poison jar she needed

"I found it she gasped but soon discovered Set had disappeared

"that little- Ugh I gotta get that Jar before Nephthys sees!" She mumbled launching herself at the closet where she found the Jar snatching it up and quickly escaping through the open door, She raced down the hall until she found her room and flung open her door and slamming it shut behind her. Her heart beating fast from the fear of being caught.

"whew safe" She whispered hiding the jar in her own closet flinging herself down on her and Osiris bed and falling asleep meanwhile In Set's room...

"Haha I remember that" Set laughed to himself propped up on his bed with a bedside lamp on flipping through the pages of his Wife's diary

"Hehehe I am pretty cute aren't I" He mumbled reading a Page about how cute she thought he was.

 **entry Number One February 3rd Year unknown ?**

 **_Dear Diary,_**

 ** _Today Isis took my favorite stuffed animal (A Dolphin) And said it was dumb, then she through it out our window :( that was the only thing that helped me sleep at night. She only did it because Horus said that I told him that Isis was fat, So not true! But of course I was taught that it's never okay to be mean so I didn't say anything. Horus has always been looking for ways to make himself look dominate. I think it's because Set is younger than him but so much stronger and smarter, Not to mention wayyyy cuter._**

 ** _I try to resist my feelings for him but it's hard! I know that Set is evil and all but for some reason I think he might have real actual feelings! He keeps staring at me and I don't understand why, He hardly ever insults me like he does Isis and Everyone else. I wonder if somethings wrong with me. He said that he hates me least out of all our siblings, It's only because I'm the only one who's nice to him and talks to him. I don't understand it yet maybe when I'm older like mom always says about jokes. Till next time -Nephthys_**

 ** _Entry Number Two February 20th year still unknown ?_**

 ** _Today Mom sent us to spend some time with Dad, So far it's not been enjoyable although I hate to complain. Luckily Dad didn't make me and Isis share a room. We hardly ever get to see Dad but when we do it's super fun ( Usually) this time Set's room is next to mine. I can hear everything because the house is so quiet, Every creak, every snore every page turning of a book from a late night rebel. ( lights out at tens the rule, It's never enforced) To make things worse, I have insomnia now that my Dolphins gone. I know that its weird to be Twelve thousand years old and still sleeping with a stuffed animal but I can't can't can't can't sleep without him!_**

 ** _Set came into my room last night because he said I was being to loud, I was reading a book about earth, I guess I was being careless about how quietly I flipped the pages. I apologized and he said to be quiet so he could sleep. then he got this confused look on his face and asked why I was up so late and I explained my situation (Sheepishly) He actually looked sorry for me! He sat down on the edge of my bed and talked to me until I fell asleep while he was talking he just laughed and turned off my light! What just happened? Until next time -Nephthys_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**entry #3 December 10th Year Unknown age 16**_

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **Today I went down to the river to relax and take my mind off things, I sat down under a palm tree and stared out into the Nile. After half an hour or so I noticed someone moving behind a cluster of palm trees. I called out to them and out came Set! Set of all people was watching me! His face was flushed red (redder than usual) And he stood by me sheepishly, I told him that He shouldn't worry I wasn't mad just confused, I asked him why he was there. He told me that he was taking a stroll on the beach when he saw bright blue out of the corner of his eye (My swimsuit) and he then noticed me but didn't want me to think he was stalking me or anything so he ducked by some trees and that's when I noticed him. Odd.**_

 _ **I just nodded and asked him if he wanted to sit down, He did. There I sat sitting side by side with the god of Evil himself, staring out into the water at sunset, romantic but awkward. He didn't say a word, I didn't say a word just silence, wonderful blissful silence. Although I hate to admit it I liked him...a lot. At some point he grabbed my hand. I held my breath...I..was...holding...hands...with...Set! I squealed inside my head. His hand were warm, mine were cold. He turned to look at me after the sun had officially set for the night.**_

 _ **"Nephthys.." He said gently**_

 _ **"Set" I answered questioningly**_

 _ **"I think that I might li-" He began but was cut off by a booming voice, Sadly a very familiar voice**_

 _ **"Hey siblings!" Horus called out strolling towards us Hathors arm linked with his. Set quickly let go of my hand losing all of the warmth the second his hand left mine.**_

 _ **"what do you want Horus" Set said angrily drawing out his name.**_

 _ **"oh touchy" Horus said jabbing a finger into Set's chest**_

 _ **"We were making out by the palm tree's and suddenly I noticed you to Holding hands, Set looked about ready to kiss you so I decided to rescue you" He said proudly and obnoxiously**_

 _ **"you little-" Set began before catching himself and clearing his throat**_

 _ **"I wasn't going to kiss her" Set said clarifying**_

 _ **"Sure and I wasn't making out with Hathor" Horus said and strutted away Hathor giggling, and going on and on about how funny he is. Set turned to me**_

 _ **"I wasn't going to kiss you" He said seriously**_

 _ **"I believe you but what were you telling me before Horus interrupted?" I asked, I just had to know!**_

 _ **"Uh..nothing important...I gotta go bye" He said disappearing**_

 _ **"Hmm" I mumbled quietly before teleporting home to my nice warm bed. what was he going to say!I have to know, it seemed like he was going to say that he like me! That can't be so though...or can it? I don't undertand right now! I'll definetly get back to you about that. Until next time ~Nephthys**_


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys!! sorry ive been so inactive (a whole year lol) i lost my passion for writing for awhile but im ready to finally update some stories!! please comment your opinions/ ideas( please only constructive critisism) thank you!! and enjoy! 3

"aw, if i wasnt naturally red i'd be blushing" Set cooed to himself

he was still reading the diaries and had been grinning for ober 30 minutes about her entry on how adorable he was. he looked almost smart (almost) wearing reading glasses (that he didnt need, but thought they were fashionable)

"oooo" yup he found the part about her skinny dipping. he was so engrossed about this nearly porn entry that he didnt hear the knock om his door.

"hey set, watcha reading?"

he jumped at the sound of her voice "GAH, uh i mean.. hiya beautiful" _nice save he thought to himself_

she chuckled lightly then pointed to the book "wait that looks familiar.." she said as she began walking to his bedside to get a better look. He quickly stuck it under the covers. and gave her a sheepish smile.

"wah? oh oh that?? just some old magazine I found in the kitchen" he lied

"oh, thats funny cus i thought it was a leather cover, silly me i guess i cant really see in this dark" she walked over and flipped the switch, light flooded the room giving nephthys a better look at him. She broke into uncontrolable laughter.

"what?" he asked confused

she couldnt respond she was laughing so hard.

"C'mon Neph you know I enjoy a good joke tell me!"

she tried but couldnt she was having a hard time breathing, she however managed to point at his face and waved her hands around gesturing him to look at his outfit. his fave burned bright red (even more than it was) once he realized he was wearing red pajamas with the words "whos a bad boy?" on them and he was still wearinf his glasses, he decided to play it off cool

"you like them? their designer"

"oh yes very fabulous" she retorted

"fabulous is my secret name"

"I dont think so _evil day_ " she said it smoothly with a smug smile. the room started shaking and rumbling at the mention of his name. hd froze for a moment then they laughed.

"I just came in to ask if you'd seen my d- uh i mean cook book, it has a blue leather cover" she asked

 _"shi-"_

"nope haven't seen it." he answered quickly

"oh okay, let me know if you do. goodnight seth" she smiled and left the room.

"phew that was close" he muttered to himself and pulled the book back out and read for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Diary,_

 _You won't guess what happened tonight! Just now I was standing on our grand terrace watching the nile drift by, it was so beautiful with the setting sun reflecting off the water. I was lost in thought when I heard someone behind me_

" _Oh hey, I didn't know anybody was out here" Set said standing at the doorway_

" _Hi, yeah I like it out here" I said "It's a lot calmer...quieter to"_

" _Sounds like your kind of place" he teased_

" _Yeah it is" I giggled. He came to stand next to me. I realized the setting was really romantic. He got strangely quiet and we just stood there together in silence for awhile. I turned to him to and saw he was already looking at me_

" _Nephthys…" He began_

" _Yes?"_

" _The other day when we got interrupted I was going to tell you something really important" He said his voice serious and his black eyes intense. My heart was racing and I was suddenly really aware of how close he was to me_

" _oh" that was the most brilliant thing I could muster. He grabbed my hand and my heart starting beating even faster_

" _I was going to tell you.." Omg here it comes he's going to confess his feeling omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg be cool_

" _That you had something on your face" He said smirking_

" _Oh my gosh set" I said annoyed as he howled with laughter_

" _That is so not funny" I said angrily_

" _Were you expecting something else?" he asked still holding my hands_

" _Yes actually" I huffed_

" _Like what?" he asked getting closer, we were so close I could feel his breath on my face. I started to answer but I couldn't make my mouth work. He raised his eyebrow at me expectantly_

" _I don't know…" It unintentionally came out a whisper. He smiled, his face inches from my own_

" _Your just gonna let me kiss you? Without a first date?" He asked_

" _Mhmm" I'd said so engrossed in looking into his eyes "I mean no, no that's improper" I ( most reluctantly) pulled myself away from him_

" _That was almost to easy Neph" He grinned and winked he still held onto my hand though_

"Your a tease" I smiled as we sat there a while longer until I had to excuse myself and retreat to my room for some rest and diary time! That was such an amazing night. I never wanted the moment to end, we'd almost kissed! Ugh what a perfect night. That's all for today!


End file.
